deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikachu vs. Emolga
Description It's Pikachu vs. Pika-clone in this Pokémon Death Battle! Intro (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU) Boomstick: "Pikachu clones. A group of electric rodent Pokémon that are just ripoffs of Pikachu!" Wiz: "Today, we're going to put the real Pikachu against the clone that the most people suggested last time on the poll." Boomstick: "Pikachu, the original Mouse Pokémon." Wiz: "And Emolga, the Pikachu Clone Sky Squirrel Pokémon." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their stats, moves and abilities to find out who would win..." Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Pikachu (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?t=58s&v=s5Yh1U2kPCM) ''Note: This is going to be a Wild Pikachu, and not Ash's or Red's.' '''Boomstick: Pikachu, the original Mouse Pokémon, is a pure Electric-type.' Wiz: This typing results in it only being weak to ground-type moves. It mostly gets only Electric and Normal moves via level-up, with only one or two exceptions. Boomstick: It gets the ability Static, which paralyzes Pokémon that make contact. Wiz: Pikachu, not being fully evolved yet, is kind of weak, with a base stat total of only 320, being primarily a Speedy Pokémon. Boomstick: But that doesn't mean this mouse isn't still pretty strong! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L9X8M4JvIVA) Emolga (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=AuTRRK8rEqg) Wiz: "Emolga is the Sky Squirrel Pokémon, and is an Electric-Flying type." Boomstick: "It is therefore only weak to Rock and Ice type moves." Wiz: "Emolga also gets the ability Static. By leveling up, it gets primarily only Electric-type moves." '''Boomstick: "Despite its flying type, it only gets 1 flying-type move." Wiz: "Emolga has a Base Stat Total of 428, mostly being a Speedy Mixed Attacker." Boomstick: "Overall, Emolga is a pretty strong Pikachu Clone, but can it beat the Original Mouse?" (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5P162-CHUDY) Battle (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IjBqUU7pXPU) A wild Pikachu was walking around on Route 1, when suddenly, it saw an unknown Pokémon flying in the air. For some reason, it decided to use Thunderbolt, hitting the flying Pokémon and making it fall down. The Pokémon was none other then an Emolga, and it was angry. Pikachu realized what this meant, and got ready to fight. FIGHT! (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FdYF74QIvx0) Emolga used Charge, charging power and raising its Special Defense. Pikachu used Slam, which Emolga dodged. Emolga used Shock Wave, launching Pikachu into the air. Emolga flew up, and as Pikachu fell, the two fought. As their attacks collided, Pikachu got closer and closer to the ground, until Emolga used Quick Attack. Pikachu fell through Route 1, until it crash landed on the side of a cliff. Pikachu got up and used Thunder, which hit Emolga with massive amounts of damage. Emolga used Acrobatics, but it wasn't very effective, and didn't hurt Pikachu very much. The Mouse Pokémon then used Light Screen, reducing the damage from the incoming Signal Beam. Pikachu then used Thunder Punch. Emolga was sent flying back, but flew into the air. Pikachu tried using Thunderbolts, to knock Emolga down, but the Sky Squirrel Pokémon flew through the air quickly, dodging each one. It then slammed an Electro Ball down at Pikachu. Pikachu was knocked back a bit by the attack, but used Spark, knocking Emolga out of the sky. Suddenly, Pikachu was paralyzed by Emolga's Static! It tried to attack Emolga, but the paralysis prevented it from moving. Emolga used Roost, healing damage. However, Pikachu managed to get a Discharge off through the paralysis, knocking Emolga back. Pikachu found a Cheri Berry, and ate it to cure the Paralysis. Emolga got up, angry, and charged at Pikachu with Wild Charge. Pikachu was launched back, nearly falling off a cliff. However, the Mouse Pokémon grabbed the edge. Emolga threw an Electro Ball, but Pikachu got up and rolled out of the way, before using Slam, which landed this time, and slammed Emolga into the ground. Pikachu used Volt Tackle. It slammed right into Emolga, and an explosion engulfed the area. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=3WHQARPi8IE) Route 1 was destroyed. Pikachu looked around for Emolga, not seeing it anywhere. It walked away, knowing it had won. But there was one problem. When Pikachu looked around, it forgot to look up. (Cue https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EPTPz-u96WE) Emolga flew down, knocking Pikachu into the distance. Pikachu was sent flying incredibly quickly across the entire Pokémon World. Emolga flew into the air after Pikachu, and sent Pikachu down with a Nuzzle. Pikachu finally landed far away from Alola, where the battle began. They landed all the way over at Hoenn. Pikachu got up. It was surprised that Emolga survived a Volt Tackle, and used Discharge. Emolga, and the rest of the surrounding area, were electrocuted. Emolga fell. However, it got back up. Pikachu was hit by Pursuit, knocking it onto the ground. Emolga flew into the air. Pikachu was barely able to get back up. Emolga crashed down, but Pikachu managed to escape. Emolga hit the ground. It got up, as both Pokémon used Wild Charge. The two collided. The attacks fought, with Pikachu seeming to have the advantage. Then, Emolga won, sending Pikachu onto a tree. Pikachu got up again, but fell down. Emolga used Quick Attack, sending Pikachu right into the tree. The tree started to fall over, and it finally landed on Pikachu. Blood could be seen coming out from under the fallen tree. K.O! Results Wiz: "This battle wasn't really too close. Unlike with our last Death Battle, these Pokémon have different Base Stat Totals. Pikachu's was 320, and Emolga's was 428. Therefore, Emolga won by 108 BST Points." Boomstick: "While Pikachu could resist Emolga's attacks, it just couldn't resist its loss." Wiz: "...The winner is Emolga." Next Time Boomstick: "Next Time on Death Battle!" Mew vs. Celebi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:TheRedRowlet's Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles